The Memory of You ::: Akane and Ranma 2 (on hold)
by Infinixly
Summary: It wasn't the same after he left. The whole place felt like it was falling in despair without his spirit around. My room had an uneasy presentence of memories we shared. That was a story that I could never tell, but the next story is how he again, re-entered my life and changed it forever. This is that story. (Sequel to 'Operation Lip-Locked')
1. Chapter 1 - No time for Love

This is never a story I like to tell.

He sees it as a blessing, I say it's a bad memory. Well, that's because this is how I saw things. How I spent my year, worried about _**him**_. The story has always been something that I never wanted to happen. He left and I think that I left myself.

 _This is the story of how I unconditionally fell in love with Ranma Saotome._

February 23rd, 1990.

The air was cool on my skin as I ran down the sidewalk for my early morning jog. It was about six o'clock in the early hours and It was chilly. I ran around most of the blocks in our section three times in a row. I finally made it back to the house in time for me to take a bath. I ran-walked to the gate, my necklace bouncing on my chest.

I never take the necklace off, I actually keep track on how many days I have been wearing it. Four hundred and sixty-four days. I don't think I'll say what's inside this, never to anybody.

I shut the door to the house and walked in, taking off my shoes. Kasumi peeked around the corner and smiled. 'Welcome back'

'Hey' I said. She went back to her doings as I walked upstairs. Walking down the hall, knowing Nabiki, she was still in her room. The whole thing with the photo's and the school nobody really cared about. I and Nabiki talk but we still hold a grudge against each other.

I remember that day, one year ago. Being the youngest Tendo, I'm Eighteen years old. Nabiki, Nineteen and Kasumi's birthday is in a few weeks, turning 20.

I walked into my room. I popped on my bed in a huff. Posters hung here and there in my room. One behind my door, one above my bed and one on my closet door. A frame with a photo in it showed me and Ranma, doing the one thing we did best. yelling at each other.

The rest of the family has gotten used to the fact that Ranma and Mr. Saotome left the house around last year, But I haven't been good at it.

Scratch that- I was bad at it.

Ranma left me without a goodbye. Without a trace. And how do I even know if he's ever coming back? It's been a year and sometimes I can't handle it without crying.

 _ **'I will always find you'**_

I wiped my eyes and shook my head. No need for this, time to get ready. I walked to the closet and picked out my uniform. I took off my sweaty clothes and put on my uniform. My hair had grown to just about a inch from the top of my shoulders. And I want it cut again, despite looking like a 'Tomboy' I liked my hair before.

I like the comment ''Tomboy'' now. I have no idea why, but I find it as a complment.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and grasped my bag. School time was changed to 7:30 in the morning for it to start, so I have about 25 minutes to eat and go.

 _ **/./././././././././**_

I walked along the sidewalk along the now rusted fences. It was cold and my hands were up to my mouth, warmed by my warm breath.

'Hey Akane!' Someone yelled from behind me. I looked back to see Ukyo, waving and running up to me.

'Hey' I said. She came to me and smiled. 'What's up sugar?'

'Nothing much, you?' I asked. The small talk lasted for a few more minutes before she left. I continued my walk home.

I walked inside the house, taking off my shoes at the front floor. Kasumi I was guessing wasn't home, or at some part of the house cleaning. I didn't smell much coming from the kitchen, so Food hadn't been made yet.

I walked upstairs and into the bathroom. Just a quick bath is good for now. I locked the door and undressed, throwing my clothes in the hamper. I ran the bath quickly and jumped in. It was very warm and I felt like falling asleep.. which made this session even quicker to end.

I entered my bedroom and dried, placing the towel on my bed and putting on more confortable clothes. I opened my bag and took out my homework folder and placed it on my desk.

I had gotten a new chair, since the one I had before hadn't been doing the job right. Of corse, I lied. It was doing fine but I didn't want it anymore after Ranma left. It'd only bring back bad memories.

I criged. I sat down and quicky started.

I woke up to my paper sticking to my face. I looked at my clock on my window. It was 6:12 at night and Dinner would have been already done.

I wasn't hungry.

Without picking up my head, I looked to my right. It had the stupid photo.

I hate and Love that photo with all of my heart.

but no less, I put my hand on it's frame, and pushed the photo down to the desks surface.

No time for love.

Based from him, of corse.


	2. Chapter 2 - Until He Was

Life was getting more Irritating. I felt like I was alone. The one person I was happy in my life with..

left me.. Alone.

I ran the sidewalks of my early morning jog. The thoughts surrounded my mind...

of how he left...

/./././

November 13th, 1989.

One year ago

I woke up the night after the fireworks show. I looked beside me only to see a empty spot. 'Guess he got up already.. I thought he'd still be sleeping.. he did but up a big fight against Ryoga and his dad' I told myself out loud.

I yawned and sat up. My room was lit up with sunlight and yet.. and cold aura. I got up and walked down the hall. It read 7:58 since it was the weekend, I didn't go to school.

Walking down the stairs, I noticed something in the halls. It was like fog.. or maybe smoke. It was different than like in my room.

I walked into the kitchen and Kasumi was in there like usual. No noise was around me but the footsteps of my feet. I walked through the kitchen to the living space.

Everyone surrounded the coffee table. Everyone seemed so.. cold. Two missing places were at the edge of the table. Three if you count mine.

'Hey.. whats going on?' I asked. Nabiki looked at me with this face of sadness, then she looked down.

Then it hit me.

They were gone.

My eyes quickly swelled up with tears. I dropped to the floor in the matter of seconds. My loud cries filled the cold aura around the house.

He was gone. The person who gave me Anger, Happiness and love and so much more. God knows how much he gained or how much he gave to me.

He left me.

And took the soul with him.

/././././././

Walking home was difficult. I managed to think Ranma was on the fence, with me. And he wasn't.

I managed to think he sat next to me at dinner. But he wasn't.

I managed to think that he was here for me.

And he wasn-

 _ **'Akane.. Is that you?'**_


	3. Chapter 3 You aren't Alone, Akane

Welcome new comers! :P

P.S there could be some lemon/fluffy later on… ;)

/./././././././././

'Akane.. is that you?'

It was the voice. The voice I've always and never wanted to hear again. I refused to look behind me.

I refuse to get my heart broken again.

'Akane.. Please?'

I said nothing, yet my mind was running a mile a second.

'Why aren't you talking to me?'

'WHY SHOULD I!?' I yelled. 'YOU LEFT ME, AND WHY DO YOU WANT ME NOW'

'You aren't even going to listen?!' He yelled.

'Too lies? No thanks!'

'Then is this what I get?' He said 'For coming back for you?'

I summed up the courage and looked behind me.

And there he stood. He was slightly taller and he wore a white collared shirt. He hadn't changed his hairstyle. His blue eyes only said guilt and happiness.

I felt the undeniable urge to hug him, to kiss him and just to be with him.

But we aren't like that anymore.

'Akane, you look-' His eyes widened 'Different! Your hair! And you have gotten taller!'

I scoffed.

'What does it mean to you? You're not my boyfriend'

'Who said you were my girlfriend?'

'No one because you disappeared' I said and whipped my head to the side. 'We would if you didn't leave me in bed without knowing you snook off to become a full guy!"

'What does it matter if I left or not?!' He yelled.

'WE. WERE. IN. A. RELATIONSHIP.'

'I never said I left willingly!'

'Oh yeah like what lie now- you know what, I don't have time for this, Im going inside' I flipped him off, and opened the gate.

'I was drugged'

I froze. I looked back at him.

'My pop drugged me to stay asleep.. and he moved fast.. that last thing I remember was you'

Tears swelled up in my eyes. I flew the door open and ran towards him. I hugged him quickly and let tears flow down my cheeks.

'You aren't alone anymore'

 **Then I woke up.**


End file.
